halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Deserted
Deserted Plot Summary =Deserted= is a popular new halo 3 machinima series by a company known as Blubba Productions. It chronicles the adventures of three soldiers who, upon being stranded in an unknown desert, discover a conspiracy to infect the United States, and all other democratic countries with the flood. Episode 1: Look What We Found The series begins with the trio's Hornet getting shot down in the middle of a unknown desert. After looking around they discover an elephant and immediately get settled in. Monte discovers what he thinks are "Military Baseballs" and asks Decker and Gus for a game of "Hammer Ball." The "Military Baseballs" turn out to be Spike grenades and one explodes seriously injuring Gus. Decker creates Gus a new body. Episode 2: Look What Found Us The trio are standing in the Elephant and decide to continue searching for any way out of the desert. When Decker is exploring he is being spied on by two unknown figures with Russian accents. Decker, Gus, and Monte meet up with no hope of rescue or escape. Later that night they are attacked by a Covenant Elite. They escape on a Mongoose and flee to some near by ruins. Episode 3: Look What Found Each Other Decker is keeping lookout from on top the ruins and discovers a Covenant Wraith posted in front the ruins where they're hiding. Gus and Monte are alerted by this and they retreat into the ruins. They decide they have no choice by to try and drive their way out of the desert with the Mongoose. The trio dash out of the ruins, but Gus is captured by a Covenant Soldier. While Decker and Monte are trying to start the Mongoose their, once broken, Hornet is now being driven by a Covenant Elite. After a epic chase Decker and Monte are knocked out. They wake up to be introduced to a Russian Covenant Elite by the name of Vladimir Stalin. Gus is then led into the room by a servant of Vladimir's and is, what appears to be, executed. Vladimir orders the servant to execute Decker and Monte. Decker distracts the servant and they run to their fixed Hornet. They then see Vladimir leaving the scene with Gus, alive and well. Decker and Monte decide to follow Vladimir in hopes of rescueing their friend. Episode 4: A Little Help Monte and Decker try to find help and find a blue spartan and his sidekick, The Generic Green Guy. Meanwhile, Vladimir tells Gus that he is planning to unleash the infected "or what he calls" The Flood. Not all were destroyed by Master Chief. Vladimir says that his space-ship was "too" powerful, passing the moon in hours, spinning out of control. They stuck floating in space, his ancestors boarded a ship, and either killed, or imprisoned the ones that were already on board it. Vladimir overheard his people speaking about communisum of Russia. He made a vow to make the Soveit Union rise. Vlad tells Gus he will see later what this has to do with the Flood. The blue spartan gives them drugs to help them. And they shall be there "at the most dramatic time". And a pink spartan Decker shot earlier gets her revenge. Episode 5: Don't Mess with the Free World NOTE: This is not the actual title of the episode. It has just been made up by me. Episode 6: Lose the Battle, Win the War the guys manage to escape the destruction of vladimir's base see if each other is okay. gus asks what happen the blue and stark comes out in a dramatic scene. when stark asks why gus was kitnap, he says vladimir's ultimate plan is to find a cure for the flood, then spread the flood all over the earth and then destroy it with the cure and clame earth in the name of communisn. stark says they should contact unsc for help, but they dont have time for that because vladimir with execute the plan tomorrow and stark decide's to rally together the troops and gear he got for the attack. back at vladimir's hide, he ask his soldiers if the plan is ready to be launch and he says yes and plans to take the war to stark's company who try to stop. back at starks base, stark comes up with a plan: he and his troops will hold off vladimirs army as the three friends will take the hornet and set up a bomb in supression prison 52. after vladimirs gives a speech to his men for the attack, decker, monta, and gus watch's for his men. the three and ecounter a scout and go to warn stark. when going tp stark, the gang notice they got caught in the middle of the attack. after taking out the scout, starks says his men will distract vladimirs men while they slip through. the three get in the hornet and slip through as starks companys battles vladimirs men but are losing to bigger numbers. starks orders the men to fall back in the ruins and hold out as much as possible as he takes on vladimir. the trio get the suppresion prison but to there suprise decker was only taught only how to fly, not land, since the military thought he was going to die soon and didnt want to waste the money. they decide to crash the plane then head in. the three survive and head in. Episode 7: Finishing the Damn Fight The bombs about to go off, and Monte, Decker and Gus are right by it. Meanwhile, Starks Company dies, and a brown leader tells one of his men his plan, which the pink spartan overhears. Then, engages in a Star Wars Episode I battle when the Darth Maul music plays with them dueling swords. Vladimir says it's over and swords him off the cliff. Meanwhile, Decker turns in 4th gear and they get blasted way to the area Vladimir and the blue spartan battled in. And they call for reinforcements against Vladimir but he kills all three of them. After the credits end, the pink spartan kills Vladimir with a single shot of a pistol. Characters Pvt. Decker (Yellow) Pvt. Monte (Red) Pvt. Gus (Purple) Cpt. Graham Stark (Blue) Vladimir Stalin (Green Elite) Lenin (Deceased) Pink Soldier (Pink) Generic Green Guy (Green) Trivia * The two Russian characters are named Lenin and Stalin, the first and second leaders of the Soviet Union, respectively. Category:Machinima